


Parenthood

by Thefemalearrow



Series: Parenthood [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Emails (Simonverse), Attempted Kidnapping, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Movie Night, New York City, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Single Parents, Sleepovers, Victor Salazar is Simon Spier's biological child, conversion therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Simon Spier became a single dad right out of high school. He's doing his best to raise his son, Victor, after the death of his mother. One day, while taking his son to the park, he meets a journalist who changes his life.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld & Ivy (Love Victor), Bram Greenfeld & Victor Salazar, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Ivy & Simon Spier, Ivy (Love Victor)/Original Female Character(s), Leah Burke & Simon Spier, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Victor Salazar & Simon Spier
Series: Parenthood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982285
Comments: 29
Kudos: 53





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Simon never came out in high school, and he's still in the closet in this story. Also, Victor is Simon's kid and is aged down by about ten years. Now, on with the chapter!

Simon woke up to the sound of his son's cry. He made his way over to his crib and picked him up. He cradled his son, Victor, close to his chest. "There, there," Simon said, in a hushed tone. "Daddy's got you."

He bounced the baby while holding the head to avoid injury. Victor started to fall back asleep against his father's chest. Simon wasn't expecting to become a single father right after high school, but he stepped into the role when Becca showed him the positive test. Since Becca was kicked out of her house, they were staying at Simon's family's home until they can afford their own place. If Simon's calculations were correct, they would be able to afford it by the end of July.

Simon put his son back into the crib when he heard his phone ring. He stepped out of the bedroom so he wouldn't wake up Victor. "Is this Simon Spier?" the lady on the other end asked.

"Yes," Simon said.

"This is Allana Parks from Creekwood General Hospital," the woman said. "I saw that you're the first person on Becca Salazar. I have been tasked with informing you that she has been in a car accident. She was just taken into surgery."

"I'm on my way," Simon stated. He then woke up his parents and told them what happened. They said they'll take care of Victor. He slipped on his jacket and grabbed his keys. He ran to his car and climbed in before driving off.  
\---  
Three hours later, Simon was barely awake as he sat in the hospital waiting room. He was downing his third cup of coffee. He was the only person in the dark waiting room. A doctor walked over to him. "Are you hear for Becca Salazar?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Simon said, standing up. "How is she?"

"I'm sorry, but she didn't make it," the doctor said sadly. Simon then went into a state of shock. He had just lost the mother of his son. All he managed to hear was some of the things that the doctor said. "We're transferring her to Atlanta morgue, where you can make funeral arrangements."

"Ok," Simon said. "I'm sorry. I need to take a breath of fresh air."

Simon ran outside and began to sob. Becca was the first person he ever felt a connection with. He looked at the night sky. The sky was filled with stars. As he stared at the sky, he made a promise. He was going to be the best father possible for his kid in honor of Becca. He closed his eyes as he remembered the good times he had with Becca. He smiled through the tears. He was going to keep her memory alive and make sure that Victor never forgets that his mother loved him. He then started to drive home, making his new action plan.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on the last chapter! Seeing that people enjoy my stories always brings a smile on my face, no matter how bad of a day I'm having. Now, on with the chapter!

Six years later...

Simon woke up at around seven in the morning. He looked over and saw that Victor was still sound asleep. He smiled softly as he climbed out of bed and got dressed. He put on a grey shirt, a blue jacket, and jeans.

He walked to the kitchen, where he saw his roommate, Ivy, was making breakfast. He met Ivy a few years back when he was on a website for people looking for roommates. She was one of the people who didn't mind living with a kid. They became really good friends and moved into an apartment in Manhattan together.

"Good morning," Ivy said. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Thank you," Simon said, sitting at the counter. Ivy had made pancakes, and she placed them on a plate. Simon then set aside a plate of pancakes for Victor before eating.

"What do you want to do today?" Ivy asked.

"Since I don't have work today, I'm going to take Victor to the park," Simon stated. "Do you want to join us?"

"I have work in a few hours so I can't," Ivy said. Simon nods and finishes his pancakes. He then put his plate into the dishwasher. He then went to his bedroom to get Victor up for the day.  
\---  
Simon and Victor arrived at the park. Simon held his son's hand as they arrived at the playground. "Ok, go play, I'll be sitting on this bench and watching you," Simon encouraged. Victor ran to join some kids who were playing on the jungle gym.

Simon then sat down. He noticed that there was a camera crew from the local news station was there. He watched Victor play for a few minutes as someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and a dark-skinned man with dark brown and brown eyes. "Hey, I'm Bram Greenfeld from ABC News," Bram said. "I was wondering if I can get an interview. We're doing a segment on the urbanization of this park, and I'm supposed to get a few interviews from citizens."

"Sure, let me go tell my son first," Simon stated. Bram nods as Simon walks over to his son. "Hey, son, I'm going to step away for a few moments, but I will be right back. You should still be able to see me."

"Ok," Victor said. Simon then steps away to where the camera crew was. Bram was standing beside the cameraman.

"I never caught your name," Bram said.

"I'm Simon Spier," Simon said. Bram nods and wrote it down. The interview then began. It was simple questions about the new development at the park. Simon felt pretty mutual on the subject, but he was aware that it was pretty divisive.

Once the interview was over, Bram and Simon shook hands. "Thank you," Bram said.

"No problem," Simon said. The crew then went to interview the next person, and Simon returned to the playground.  
\---  
Once they were finished at the park, Simon and Victor went to a local diner for lunch. They sit down and wait for a table to be ready. Saturday was one of the busiest days of the week.

Simon noticed that Bram had also entered the diner. "We seem to keep ruining into each other," Bram said.

"We seem to," Simon said

"Daddy, who is this?" Victor questioned.

"This is a journalist from ABC News," Simon explained. "I was interviewed by him earlier at the park."

Victor nods. It was then announced that Simon and Victor's table was ready. Simon noticed that the waiting area was pretty full, so he got an idea. "Do you want to have lunch with us?" Simon asked. "Seeing how it's going to be a while before another table opens up."

"Sure," Bram said. They were then lead to a booth and given menus. Victor seemed to be off in his own world, so Bram and Simon took this time to get to know each other. He found out that Bram lived in Atlanta until he was thirteen, but he went to a different school.

As the conversation continued, Bram mentioned the fact that he has had boyfriends in the past. Bram was openly gay and has been since he was eighteen. Simon realized he was attracted to guys when Victor was about one year old. He had only ever confided in Ivy with this fact.

Once they finished eating, Simon and Bram split the bill. They stepped out of the diner. "Can I have your number?" Bram asked. "I would love to hang out again."

"Sure," Simon said. They then put their numbers into each other's phones. They then said their goodbyes before leaving the lot.


	3. Chapter 2

Simon was sitting at his desk, filling out his assigned paperwork. It had been a week since he and Bram met, and they had become good friends. They talked for about ten minutes every day.

His phone vibrated, signifying that someone was calling him. He saw that it was from Victor's school. He picked up the phone. "Simon Spier from XYZ Publishing," Simon said. "How can I help you?"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Spier," the receptionist said. "I've called to inform you that your son Victor was hurt during recess today. He's been taken to urgent care since we think his arm might be broken."

"Thank you for letting me know," Simon stated. "I will be there soon."

"Ok," the receptionist said. The phone call then ended and Simon told his boss what was going on. His boss gave him the ok and he left.  
\---  
Simon sat by Victor's side as they ran an X-Ray on his left arm. Simon held his noninjured hand as the doctor went over the diagnoses. It was broken in two places, and he would have to wear a cast for six to eight weeks. "If the pain gets really bad, a small dose of tall Tylenol should do the trick," the doctor said.

"Ok," Simon said.

"I'm going to bring you the paperwork that you need to sign so you can leave," the doctor stated. Simon nods as the doctor leaves.

"How's your arm feeling, buddy?" Simon asked.

"It's still pretty sore," Victor said.

"I'm sorry bud," Simon said, ruffling his son's hair. "I'll get you some Tylenol once we get home."

The door then opened. Simon turned around and saw Bram was standing in the doorway. In one hand was a cookie dough blizzard from Dairy Queen. Tucked under his armpit was one of those teddy bears that had a bandaid on its ear and the words "get well soon" engraved onto its stomach. "Can I come in?" Bram asked.

"Yeah," Simon said.

"I stopped by your apartment," Bram said as he walked into the room. "Your roommate, Ivy, told me what was going on. She also told me that Vic loves cookies and cream Sundays from Dairy Queen."

"Thank you," Victor said, as Bram handed him the cup and teddy bear.

"No problem," Bram said.

"I will pay you back," Simon promised.

"Don't," Bram stated. "It's my treat. But I do have something I need to ask you. This Friday, I have to go to the opening of that new Italian restaurant in Manhattan so I can write an article on it. I'm allowed to bring a plus one if you're free."

"I will try to make it," Simon promised.

"Alright," Bram said. The doctor then entered the room and gave Simon the paperwork. He signed where he had to and then handed him the paper. They then exit the building. "Keep me updated on whether or not you can make it."

"I will," Simon promised. Bram walked to his car and climbed in before driving off.

"Do you like him?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, he's a good friend," Simon said.

"No, like how aunt Ivy likes Penny," Victor states. Simon couldn't give his son an answer at the moment. He found Bram attractive, but he was still very much figuring out his sexuality. He was still figuring out if he also had romantic feelings towards him.

He took his son's uninjured hand and lead him to the car, not uttering a word about Bram or the question.


	4. Chapter 3

Simon was getting ready to meet Bram. He put on a light-blue dress shirt, beige khakis, and black shoes. Ivy poked her head threw the door. "You're looking good," Ivy said. "Is this your first date since Becca?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if this is a date," Simon said.

"He invited you to a fancy restaurant and you've only known him for about two weeks," Ivy stated. "Either he's saying goodbye forever, or this is your first date."

Simon stands up. "Thanks for babysitting Victor tonight," Simon stated.

"Any time," Ivy said. Simon then grabs his wallet, and he left the apartment.  
\---  
Simon arrived at the restaurant about ten minutes later. Simon entered the restaurant. Bram had sent him a text, informing him that he was already there and had a table. He walked threw the waiting room and looking around the dining area. "Simon," a voice called out. He turned around and saw Bram was sitting at a clothed table with two chairs.

"Hey Bram," Simon said, walking over to the table. They sat down and Simon began to review the drinks menu. Simon didn't recognize most of the names on the list. If he ever drank wine, it was usually a wine cooler.

The waiter then came and brought a basket of breadsticks. He asked if they were ready to order a drink. Simon decided to just order a glass of water, and Bram ordered a glass of red wine. "How's Victor's arm?" Bram asked.

"He's adjusted well to it being in a cast," Simon said. "He's right-handed, so he only has to adjust to getting dressed with a cast. He came home from school the next day with hundreds of signatures on his cast from his classmates."

"That's good," Bram said. They then look threw the menu and make their decisions. Once the drinks arrived, Simon ordered a plate of spaghetti, and Bram ordered a salad. They chatted about the past week.

After about twenty minutes, their meal arrived. They began to eat. Bram took notes in-between bites for his article. "This is good," Bram stated.

"I agree," Simon said. They continued to talk in-between bites for the rest of the meal. They split the bill and exited the restaurant. "Thanks for inviting me out. I rarely ever get out of the house."

"No problem," Bram said. "I have to go to a lot of these kinds of events, and it's always nice to have someone to go with."

"Well if you ever need a partner, I'll do my best," Simon said.

"I will keep you in mind," Bram said. They then exchange smiles. Simon's uber then arrived.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Simon said.

"Please do," Bram stated. Simon then made his way to the car. Before he could go inside, Bram stopped him and kissed him. Once Simon got over the initial shock, he kissed back for the last few seconds of the kiss. He then climbed into the uber and it drove off.


	5. Chapter 4

Bram and Simon have been unofficially dating for two weeks. They hadn't made it offical yet, but Simon figured they would become offical soon. Simon was relieved to see that Bram and Victor got along since he couldn't see a future with Bram if they didn't.

Simon was sitting in the Starbucks that's under his apartment building. His good friend, Leah, was coming into town this weekend. Since she lives in Atlanta so she can attend Georgia State University, they rarely see each other. Simon kept looking down at his phone, waiting for news on Leah's arrival.

He looked up and saw Leah enter the building. He could tell that she was having a hard time spotting him. "Leah," Simon called out. Leah turned around and started to walk in his direction. They met in the middle and shared a hug. "How have you been?" Simon asked as they pulled away.

"I've been doing great," Leah said. "How about you? How is Victor doing?"

"He recently broke his arm, but other than that he's been doing well," Simon said. They ordered their drinks and then sat back down. They start to catch up on everything they've missed in the past three months.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Leah asked.

"That reminds me of something I wanted to talk to you about," Simon said. "But I want it to stay between us for now. Can you promise me that you won't tell anyone until I'm ready?"

"Of course," Leah said.

"I'm attracted to guys," Simon confessed. "And I've been seeing this nice guy for a few weeks, and he gets along with Victor. He's going to be going us for dinner tonight. Please, say something."

"I don't know what to say," Leah said.  
\---  
A few hours later, Simon and Ivy were in the kitchen, preparing for that night's dinner. Bram, Leah, and Penny were joining them for dinner. They were having tacos and chips and salsa. "I came out to Leah today," Simon said as he cut up a tomato.

"Really?" Ivy asked. Simon nods. "How did she react?"

"She was shocked but ultimately supportive," Simon answered.

"I'm proud of you," Ivy said.

"Thank you," Simon said. There was then a knock on the door. Simon walked to the living room and opened the door. He saw Bram was on the other side. "Hi, Bram."

"Hey Simon," Bram said. He then opened the door more so Bram could come inside. "I was wondering if I could talk to you in private for a moment? It won't take long."

"Sure," Simon stated. He told Ivy what he was doing, and she gave him a thumbs-up as she made the cheese dip. They stepped into Simon and Victor's bedroom. Simon closed the door and sat on his bed. "So what did you need to talk about?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to make things offical," Bram said. "We've been going out for a while now, and I've really enjoyed our time together. So, Simon Spier, will you be my boyfriend?"

A smiled grew on Simon's face. "I would love to be your boyfriend," Simon answered. Bram returned the smile before kissing Simon on the lips. Simon enthusiastically kissed back. After about ten seconds, they pull away.

"How do you think Vic is going to react?" Bram asked.

"He seems to be pretty open-minded," Simon said. "He seems to be accepting of Ivy and Penny. As he gets older and learns more, he will probably have a few questions. I will do my best to explain things to him when that day comes."

Bram nods before they share another kiss. They then step out of the bedroom, holding hands.

"Are you surprised?" Simon asked.

"A little bit," Leah said. "But I want you to know that I still love you, and I support you."

"Thanks," Simon stated, as a smile grew on his face.

"No problem," Leah said. "And I want to know all about this guy you've been seeing."

"Well his name is Bram," Simon stated. They then drink their coffees as Simon tells Leah all about Bram.


	6. Chapter 5

Simon arrived home when he was hit with some shocking news. "The building is getting bug bombed this weekend," Ivy said. "I've already made arrangements to stay with Penny. Do you need help finding a place to stay?"

"No thanks," Simon said. "I'll probably just stay at the Holiday Inn down the road."

Ivy nods and Simon goes to his room to back a bag for him and Victor. Victor got out of school in a little less than an hour, so that gave Simon plenty to make arrangments. Once he was done packing his bag, he saw that he had a text from Bram.

Bram: Hey babe. What's up?

Simon: Nothing much. My building is getting bug bombed this weekend so me and Vic going to stay in the local Holiday Inn.

Bram: Why don't you come and stay with me? I have an extra bedroom, and I wouldn't mind. I just have to work on Saturday and Sunday morning, and then I'll be all yours. ;).

Simon: I wouldn't want to burden you.

Bram: You won't. I'll send you the address if you want to stay.

Simon thought about it for a moment. He decided he was going to stay with Bram. They had been hanging out for about two months now and had been offical for almost two weeks. A sleepover wasn't too big of a step. His phone then vibrated with a new text from Bram. It was his address, which was in a nicer part of Manhattan.

Simon finished packing and left the building to pick Victor up from school.  
\---  
As he pulled up to Bram's apartment building, it dawned on him that he had never seen Bram's apartment. He all he knew was it was a two-story penthouse that had two bedrooms and three bathrooms.

Simon took his son's hand as they entered the apartment building. He went to the third floor and found Bram's apartment. He knocked on the door, and Bram opened it a few moments later. "Hey Sy," Bram said. "I'm glad you guys could make it. Please come in."

They entered the apartment. The back wall was lined with windows, giving the perfect view of the city. There was a flat-screen on the left wall, a few couches being nearby. There was also a large glass dining table with a large chandelier over it. "Your house is very nice," Simon stated.

"Thanks," Bram said. "Do you guys want to order a pizza and then watch a movie?"

"Yeah," Victor cheered.

"That sounds great babe," Simon said, before kissing Bram on the cheek. Bram then ordered the pizza as Simon and Victor got settled in.  
\---  
A few hours later, they were curled up on the couch, watching the original Aladdin movie. Victor had fallen asleep shortly after the "Friend Like Me," and he was still asleep, curled up into Simon's side. Bram and Simon continued the movie and eat the rest of the popcorn.

"Thanks for letting us stay here for the weekend," Simon whispered.

"Anytime," Bram whispered.

"I have something I've been meaning to ask you," Simon whispered. "I have my cousin's wedding in a few weeks, and I was wondering if you would be my date."

"I would love to be your wedding date," Bram whispered. "Are you sure you're ready to come out to your family?"

"I think I'm ready to," Simon said. Bram nods softly before kissing Simon's forehead. They fell asleep on the couch whilst holding each other. The three of them shared a large blanket. They slept peacefully for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to begin this chapter by saying Rest in Peace Chadwick Boseman. I've been a fan of him ever since Captain America: Civil War, and it's hard to believe that he is gone. Rest in peace. Wakanda forever.
> 
> TW: Homophobia and basically a character just being the worst. I don't support anything this character says or does in this chapter.

Simon, Bram, and Victor drove past the state of Jersey's border. It was two days before the wedding, and that night was the bachelor's party. Simon had come out to his parents and Nora over Skype, and they seemed to be pretty supportive, but they warned him about bringing Bram to the wedding since Simon's great-aunt Helena was going to be there. Helena was a very uptight woman who had a very traditional mindset, and she wasn't open to new ideas. Her and Simon's relationship was already damaged from when she found out that Simon was going to be a teen dad.

"That Becca woman was wicked," Simon remembered hearing Helena whisper to his mother. They had just come back from Becca's funeral. "She tainted Simon's thoughts. Now maybe he can find a good woman to be the mother of Victor since she's out of the picture."

Simon, Victor, and Bram arrived at Simon's cousin's house. They stepped out of the vehicle and walked to the front door. Simon knocked on the door, and a tall, muscular man with black hair, green eyes, and a tan line opened the door. "Simon," he exclaimed happily.

"Hey Josh," Simon said. They share a brief hug before going inside. Josh and Bram shook hands and introduced themselves. Josh knew that Simon and Bram were a couple, and he was ok with Bram coming and Simon being into guys, but Simon was still being cautious.

Everyone fixed their plates before sitting down at the dinner table. After the meal was blessed, they began to dig in. Simon looked up from his meal and made eye contact with Helena. She was smiling, something Simon hadn't seen her do in years. It was probably because her favorite great-nephew was getting married.

The rest of the meal went by without incident. Bram and Victor began to leave. Simon was staying because he was invited to the bachelor's party. Simon almost kissed Bram goodbye, but he saw that Helena was watching them from the nearest couch, so he resisted. "I'll see you in a few hours," Simon said. "If you're still awake by the time the party is over."

"Ok," Bram said. He then hugged Victor goodbye, and the two of them left.  
\---  
The next day was the rehearsal dinner. The wedding was going to be held at a Vineyard. The actual ceremony was going to be about ten minutes long. Simon was sitting in the row behind the bride's family. Victor and Bram were sitting with him.

They went to the nearby Pena Beard for dinner afterward. They had to put three tables together so everyone could sit together. Helena stepped away to use the bathroom. Bram secretly kissed his cheek. "It's hard hiding our relationship," Bram said.

"I agree, but it's only for two more days," Simon said. They secretly held hands under the table for the rest of the meal. Once they were finished, they stepped out of the restaurant. Once they felt like they were safe, they shared a short kiss.

"Heathens," a woman screeched. They turned around and saw Aunt Helena. "You have become corrupted, Simon! First, you got a woman pregnant out of wedlock, and now you're kissing another man! There is no saving your soul!"

"Aunt Helena, don't you think you're overreacting?" Emily asked.

"Overreacting?" Helena screamed. "Your son is kissing another man! That's a sin! He's going to burn forever! I thought he had a chance of being saved after his mistake, but now he has gone too far!"

"What did you just call my son?" Simon shouted. Bram quickly snapped his hands over Victor's ears.

"A mistake," she repeated. Simon clutched his fist when Bram grabbed his arm.

"Come on Simon, she's not worth our time," Bram said. He then led Simon to their car.

"This is not over," Helena screeched before the three of them climbed into the car. They quickly pulled out of the parking lot and went back to the hotel.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support on this story. I'm always glad to see that people enjoy my stories. Also, thank you to 'Alicelize' for offering to translate this story into Vietnamese. Now, on with your regularly scheduled program.
> 
> TW: Conversion Camp

It's been two weeks since the wedding. Helena opted to not go to the wedding. Simon felt bad and apologized for causing her to not show up, but Josh didn't seem to be too upset about it. "I don't want someone like that at my wedding anyway," Josh stated.

Bram decided to suprise Simon with lunch. He entered the office building and walked over to the receptionist. He was holding a bouquet of roses in one of his hands. "I'm here for Simon Spier," Bram said. "My name is Bram Greenfeld."

The receptionist nods and buzzes up to Simon's office. "Mr. Spier, Bram Greenfeld is here for you," she said. They waited for about five minutes, and no one came down. She sent the message up again, but no one came down. She pulled up the records. "It says here that he never showed up for work today."

"Weird," Bram said. He then checked his phone and opened up messenger. He clicked on Simon's contact and began to type.

Bram: Hey babe. Is everything ok? I saw that you're not at work today.

He sent the text and sat down to wait for a response. It came about five minutes later.

Simon: This is Ivy, Simon's roommate. I'm texting you threw his phone because something bad just happened. We were getting ready for the day when these strange people showed up. They said they were from someplace called Green Pastors and they needed to fix Simon. I think it's a conversion therapy camp. I tried to stop them, but some lady told them she was Simon's great aunt so they let her take Victor.

Bram had a miniature heart attack. He tried to collect himself before sending a response. Now wasn't the time to have a big freak out. He had to locate and find Victor and then find out wherever this Green Pastors place was.

Bram: Have you called the cops?

Ivy: I have.

Bram: I'll be over in a minute.  
\---  
After about two hours, there were only two officers left in the building. Bram and Ivy were sitting in the living room as the officers finished up their investigation. "So do you know where Miss. Anderson could have taken Victor?" one officer asked.

"No clue," Ivy said. He one of the officers then got a phone call. He stayed in the room as he talked. He stayed in the call and looked at them.

"We just caught a woman who matches the description of the woman you gave," the officer said after the phone call ended. "She was caught running with a red light, and she had a kid in her. She was been brought in for questioning. We'll keep in contact about how that goes."

"Ok," Bram said. The two officers then left the apartment.

"So we have now found Victor," Ivy stated. "We just need to find that Green Pastors."

Bram nods. "I'll ask around and find out if anyone knows where that is," Bram said. "Then we'll put together a team, and take down that place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter! The next chapter will be action-packed. I also might write a sequel to this if I get an idea for where the story could go. If I do, I'll probably introduce Justin and Kim. I know Nick and Abby will be making an appearance within the next few chapters. Goodbye for now! Guchi!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm about to go on vacation, but I'm going to try and post regularly while I'm gone. I'm sorry if I don't post as much whilst I'm gone. Now, on with the chapter!
> 
> Side note: I'm not anti-religion(I'm a Christian,) I'm anti jerk and people who pull the crap like what Aunt Helena is pulling. I'm also anti-conversion camps.

It was about two hours later when Victor was dropped back off at the apartment. They had to call Emily to get the approval of him being dropped off since she's the grandmother. She agreed to it since Bram was the closet thing they had to family in the state.

Once Victor arrived, he rarely left Bram's side. Victor was still shaking, which Bram thought was understandable. Bram set up a movie on the living room TV for Victor. Victor watched the movie as Bram logged onto his laptop. He looked up the place known as Green Pastors. On the front page, it looked like your average religious school. As Bram scrolled through, he discovered there darker truth about the place. It stated that it had a program for "Troubled People" who needed to be fixed.

It was about two hours away, and Bram had an address. Bram now just needed to put together a team to break in. He considered doing it sneakily, via reporting on that place and show the darker parts of it, but he figured that would take too long. He figured if what he was planning didn't shut down that place for good, that will be his backup plan. Right now, he was mostly concerned about getting his boyfriend out.

Bram heard someone knock on the door. He got up and opened the door. Behind the door were a boy and a girl who Bram recognized from old photos from Simon's high school. Simon introduced them to him as Abby Suso and Nick Eisner. He said they were two of his closet friends.

"Hey," Nick said. "Are you Bram Greenfeld?"

"That is me," Bram said.

"We came as soon as we heard," Abby said. "Leah is on the way. May we come in?"

"Of course," Bram said, opening the door more so they can enter. They entered the apartment. Bram was hoping that they would be able to help him out. They met in the dining area, where Bram filled them in on his plans for breaking into Green Pastors. "We need a map of the place so we can figure out the details of our plan."

"I'll call Leah," Abby said. "She's good at this kind of stuff. And I know she will be more than willing to help."

"Alright," Bram stated. Abby stepped away from the table and calls Leah. She informed her of what was going on. The conversation went on for about three more minutes. The conversation seemed to end with Leah agreeing to help. When the phonecall ended, Abby rejoined them at the table.

"She's getting a copy of the map," Abby said.

"Good," Bram said. "Once we have a copy of the map, we can figure everything else out."

The other two members of the team nod before getting back to work.  
\---  
Three hours later, they were making their plan. Ivy was watching Victor for the night. They were going over the plan for about the tenth time. "Does everyone understand their parts of the plan?" Leah asked.

"We understand," Bram said. Abby and Nick nod in agreement.

"Alright, let's go," Leah said.  
\---  
That night, they snuck into Green Pastor. They snuck in threw the back since that was where the conversion stuff was going on. Nick distracted the leaders by pretending to be from the local newspaper station. Leah was ontop of surveillance, but she was also backup just in case something went wrong, along with Abby.

Bram snuck around the area, He eventually ended up at a staircase that led him into the basement. Seeing how he hadn't found Simon on this floor, he descended the stairs. He made sure to be sneaky so he wouldn't be caught.

He kept looking until he found what he was looking for. He saw Simon laying on a bed. It looked like he had been severely sedated, but his room was empty other than him, Bram knocked down the door and ran over to his boyfriend. "Babe," Bram said. "It's me, Bram."

"Bram?" Simon questioned.

"It's me," Bram said.

"Is Victor ok?" Simon asked.

"Yeah," Bram said. "He's back at the apartment with Ivy. They caught your aunt before she could leave the state. She's being charged with kidnapping. But now, we have to get you out of here."

Bram lifted his partner into his arms. He started to run out of the building. They were being chased by guards, but Abby and Nick managed to stop them. Bram ran to the getaway van and climbed in. It was dark blue, with only two windows which were in the front. He sat Simon beside him, and Simon rested his head on Bram's shoulder.

"Thanks for the help back there," Simon said.

"No problem," Bram whispered.

"I love you," Simon whispered. That surprised Bram since neither of them had said the L word yet. Bram had never been in a relationship where it was serious enough to say 'I love you.'

"I love you too," Bram said. Soon, Abby and Nick joined them.

"Is everyone back?" Leah, who was the getaway driver, asked.

"Yes," Nick answered. Leah nods before speeding off.


	10. Chapter 10

A year later...

Simon and Bram were celebrating their first anniversary at the restaurant where they had their first kiss. They were holding hands over the table as they stared at each other longingly. "This has been the best year of my life," Simon said.

"It has," Bram said. "I love you, Simon Spier."

"I love you too," Simon said.

"I have something I'd like to ask you," Bram stated. Simon nods and waited for Bram's question. "I was wondering if you and Victor would like to move in with me. You don't have to answer the question now, but I want you to think about it."

Simon was silent for a moment. "I would love to move in with you," Simon said.

"That's great," Bram said. "Do you want to move in this Saturday?"

"Alright," Simon stated. They kissed over the table and then continued with their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story! I already have a few ideas for a sequel, which I do think will be more Victor centered. I think I'll probably introduce the Love, Victor characters. Goodbye!


End file.
